


Bedmates

by ximeria



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn Battle, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There goes another mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornbattle VIII with the prompt of _Wolverine/Nightcrawler, snikt_

Kurt growled when the fur on his flank was once again rubbed the wrong way.

"Logan, stop that," he grumbled, arching his body as much as he could. Not that it was much, as Logan was lying on top of him and he was too heavy for Kurt to push him off.

Logan didn't answer, but Kurt didn't miss the rush of air as the other man chuckled against his neck.

Kurt gasped when teeth closed around the skin of his neck. It was a good thing his blue skin and thin fur would hide a multitude of sins. His thoughts were scattered when Logan pushed his legs up over his shoulders and slipped a slick finger inside Kurt's ass.

His breath stuttered out and he fought to draw another. It never got old, this connection with Logan. Kurt gasped as one finger became two and lost himself in the feel of Logan's touch.

He knew he'd have to move fast if he were to carry out his plan. Once Logan was done preparing him, Kurt knew he'd be too busy falling apart to control his tail enough to locate the bottle of lube and squeeze some out of it.

Kurt had no idea how he managed, but when Logan pushed his legs even further up, nearly bending him in half to push his cock inside, Kurt was done and the *thunk* of the bottle hitting the floor next to the bed was lost in the noise that escaped Logan.

Logan pushed forward, bracing a fist on the mattress next to Kurt's head while he held onto Kurt's hip with the other. A roll of his hips and Kurt's eyes closed on their own accord.

It took an effort of will but Kurt managed to sneak the now slick tip of his tail along the cleft of Logan's ass and while he still had enough brain cells to carry it out, he pushed it inside Logan, causing him to buck forward, which in turn buried Logan completely inside him.

Kurt's gasp was drowned out by the sound of Logan's claws coming out, right down into the mattress next to Kurt's head.

"There goes another mattress," Kurt moaned.

"Your own damned fault," Logan gasped, moving in and out of him at a tormentingly slow pace.

"Don't tell me you don't like this," Kurt ground out as he twisted his tail inside Logan.

"Would... wouldn't dream of it," Logan growled and sped up his movements.

Logan slipped the hand sans claws between them and Kurt moaned deep in his throat when strong fingers closed around his cock, jerking him off in short, rapid movements.

Kurt lost himself in the feel of Logan fucking him but he still managed to make sure that Logan wasn't neglected, twisting his tail in and out of the other man.

Shuddering, Logan slammed into him twice more, twisting his grip on Kurt's cock. Kurt stared up at him and the sight was enough to trigger his orgasm.

Kurt was fairly sure that half the mansion had heard Logan when he came, but he didn't care all that much about it. It wasn't as if their past trysts were much of a secret.

The sound of Logan retracting his claws was enough to make Kurt laugh. He petted the damp hair as Logan's head rested against his shoulder. "Mein kleiner Vielfrass," he mumbled.

Logan attempted to slap his ass, but the move was weak and Kurt didn't miss the huffed laughter that Logan tried to muffle. A small gasp of surprise was all that Kurt heard from Logan when he carefully pulled his tail back out. This would definitely be a thing he'd be using against his heavier bedmate in the future.

Rolling them over, Logan held onto him, their positions now reversed.

Kurt closed his eyes and reached down to rub a hand over Logan's belly. If Logan insisted on rubbing his fur the wrong way, Kurt was allowed to pet the big beast as well.

The contented rumble escaping Logan surprised a laugh out of the both of them.

The End


End file.
